


Love the way you lie

by Sweet_Paprika



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Awkward Romance, Consensual Sex, Drama, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Romance, Threatening, hints of D/s, with explicit language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Paprika/pseuds/Sweet_Paprika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Время начинает свой неумолимый отсчёт до Нового года, в котором Джим Мориарти остановит сердце Джона Уотсона, если тот не убьёт Джима раньше. Они пообещали друг другу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love the way you lie

**Author's Note:**

> Название снова из песни. Оригинальный персонаж тоже не такой уж оригинальный, если вы понимаетет о чём я ;)

Джон любил в своей жизни три раза. И чем дальше, тем хуже это заканчивалось. Каждый раз, когда он думал, что его сердце уже разбито, оказывалось, что ещё что-то осталось. И всё больнее ощущались осколки в груди.

За счастливую улыбку Мэри он был готов на всё. Даже сделать ей предложение. Они поругались, она ушла и сделала аборт от него. Ничего было не склеить после такого удара ножом в спину.  
Он тогда много пил. И встретил Себастьяна до того, как у него бы закончились деньги надираться в компаниях по барам, и он начал бы стыдливо покупать себе бутылку, возвращаясь по вечерам домой из Бартса. Практика не приносила удовлетворения, но руководство и пациенты любили его. Все любили его, кроме той, чья любовь ему нужна была больше всего — Джон запомнил, что зачем-то рассказывал всё это Морану в тот вечер, и у него жутко заплетался язык. Себастьян отвёл его, ничего не соображающего, домой. Так как сообщить ему свой адрес Джон был уже не в состоянии — к себе домой. Так начались их странные отношения, крепкая дружба с примесью восхищения со стороны Джона настолько болезненного, что он пошёл в армию вслед за Мораном, очаровавшись его рассказами о романтике службы в горячих точках. Примерно через год Себастьян встретил его на военной базе в Афганистане, и с тех пор они не расставались, пока при очередной вылазке на поле боя Джона не подстрелили. Себастьяна тогда убили. Джон возвращался в Лондон без какой-либо надежды найти смысл жизни снова.  
Но нашёл Шерлока. Шерлок вывел его из депрессии быстрее психотерапевта, вырвав из уныния в маленькой съёмной квартире и притащив в быстро ставший общим дом на Бейкер-стрит. Холмс заменил его жизнь, которую называл «скучной», своей — Джон участвовал в его расследованиях, вёл блог, посвящённый Шерлоку, и завёл привычку носить оружие. И если Джон и злился, что такая жизнь совсем не оставляет ему личного пространства, когда он получал смс с подписью «ШХ» посреди свидания с девушкой, то каждый раз он всё равно срывался и ехал в указанное место. Он оставил Шерлока всего один раз, помчавшись по ложному звонку на помощь миссис Хадсон, и этот раз стал роковым. На похоронах Холмса он думал, что лучше бы погиб сам.  
А потом его всё ещё болезненно бьющееся сердце наконец остановилось и замерло. Как и пообещал Мориарти.

***

Той ночью он спал как убитый. Забота о пациентах, решивших на Рождество, что им стоит наглотаться таблеток, в больших дозах спасавших от одиночества, высасывала из доктора Уотсона все силы. Его долг был спасать неудачливых самоубийц, в то время как одному, самому важному для Джона человеку, он дал покончить с собой, не смея помешать. После смены он сбежал в свою холодную квартиру и даже порадовался, что в этот год у него не было никакого желания украшать жильё в честь праздника. Это было бы лишним напоминанием о собственном одиночестве. Джон привычно плеснул в стакан своего односолодового снотворного и отключился, едва добравшись до кровати.  
Он проснулся в своей квартире от шума на кухне. За полгода, прошедшие после того, как он съехал с Бейкер-стрит и снова жил один, он привык к тишине — и сразу понял, что в его квартире кто-то есть. Не обнаружив пистолета на своём месте, Джон вооружился молотком и телефоном и, затаив дыхание, пошёл на шум.  
Меньше всего он ожидал увидеть призрак консультирующего преступника — что тому было делать на его кухне.  
Джим преспокойно разливал кофе по кружкам. Потрясающе.  
— Ты же застрелился! — Джон не мог понять, что в появлении Джима на его кухне возмущало его больше всего. Проникновение в его квартиру, пока он спал, наглое освоение его продуктов или то, что это был именно Мориарти, которого от мести за гибель Шерлока всё это время спасало только то, что он уже был мёртв.  
— А Шерлок спрыгнул с крыши, и что? Живее тебя и меня, развлекается сейчас, уничтожая все мои связи в Азии, — Джим поставил одну кружку с кофе и вазочку с печеньем на стол, подвинув в сторону Джона. — Отдай молоток, Джон, — он присел за стол, прихватив ещё одну кружку и целясь в Уотсона из его пистолета.  
Джон медленно уселся напротив Мориарти и протянул ему молоток.  
— Ты врёшь, — он жадно рассматривал призрака прошлого, пытаясь определить, зачем тот пришёл по его душу. Он не верил Мориарти, хоть и верил в Шерлока. Но мысль о том, что Шерлок жив, а Джон до сих пор не в курсе, не укладывалась в голове и отдавала тупой болью под рёбрами.  
— А зачем бы я тогда пришёл за тобой? — усмехнулся Джим. — Я говорил Шерлоку, что рано или поздно уничтожу его. Обещал, если он не уйдёт с дороги, выжечь ему сердце. Но даже могила его не исправила. Так что ты снова заложник, Джонни, и на этот раз никто не выживет, — Джим отхлебнул кофе и потянулся за печеньем. — А ты что не пьёшь? Не волнуйся, я скажу тебе, когда соберусь тебя убить, — он взял кружку Джона, отпил глоток и поставил её обратно.  
— Очень мило с твоей стороны, — кофе крепкий и чересчур сладкий для Джона, почти приторный. «Боже, дай мне жить».  
— Ты мне нравишься, — хищно улыбнулся Джим. — И я бы сейчас не угрожал тебе, если бы не Шерлок. Это он во всём виноват. Он был готов пожертвовать собой ради тебя — и бросил одного. Так ему, должно быть, легче играть против меня. Решил, что защитил тебя, и забыл о беспокойстве за своего питомца. Пришло время напомнить.  
Джон моментально передумал, и теперь мысленно обращался «Боже, пусть я умру прямо сейчас».  
— Дай мне свой телефон, — прервал его молитвы Джим. Джон послушно вложил в протянутую руку мобильный. Его даже не интересовало, зачем он Мориарти.  
Джим продемонстрировал ему отправленную на номер Майкрофта смс «Передайте Шерлоку, что я у Джима».  
— Майкрофт знает? — бессильно выдавил Джон.  
— Даже малышка Молли знает, — заговорщицки шепнул Мориарти. Он поднялся и наставил пистолет между глаз Джона, упираясь дулом в лоб. — А теперь быстро одевайся, или поедешь в пижаме. Десять минут, отсчёт пошёл.

***

Джон переодевался, стараясь не смотреть на внимательно наблюдавшего за ним Мориарти и не думать о своей уязвимости перед врагом в этот момент.  
— У тебя шарф есть? — своим неожиданным вопрос Джим выбил его из колеи, по которой он нёсся на полной скорости к обрыву.  
— Что? — озадаченно обернулся к нему наполовину одетый Джон. — Нет, я не ношу шарфы.  
— Придётся отдать тебе мой, — задумчиво закусил губу Джим. — Наденешь этот свитер, и я сожгу его прямо на тебе, — молча наблюдать, как Джон одевается, Мориарти всё-таки не смог. Прямо как в бассейне, когда на него надевали куртку со взрывчаткой — ему казалось, что он слушает болтовню Джима целую вечность, и голос сводил с ума, щекотно нашёптывая Джону в наушник обо всём, что он с ним сделает, если Джон не будет хорошим мальчиком. Джим знал много способов пыток, и это явно был один из них. — Возьми этот, — Джим кинул в него полосатый свитер.  
Злость Джона протрещала нитками на резко натягиваемом свитере.  
— А теперь аксессуары, — Мориарти невозмутимо протягивал ему собачий ошейник. Вместо жетона на ошейнике было электрошоковое устройство. — Или это, или жилет смертника. Я бы на твоём месте выбрал ошейник.  
Хотел бы Джон посмотреть на Мориарти на его месте. Корчащегося от заряда тока по телу. Ему бы пошло.  
Сознание Джона рисовало ему умиротворяющие картины медленной и мучительной смерти Джима, пока он надевал ошейник. Кожаный, прошитый цепью. Застёгивал маленький навесной замок — твою мать, красный, в виде сердечка.  
— Ключ, Джон, — Джим сунул руку в карман брюк, и на несколько секунд, растянувшихся по ощущениям Джона до минуты, всё его тело прошило судорожной болью. Он согнулся пополам и попытался отдышаться, смаргивая темноту в глазах.  
— Блядь. Сука! Я убью тебя, я клянусь, я вырву тебе глотку! — ненависть бешено пульсировала в висках, желая вырваться наружу и наброситься на Мориарти прямо сейчас. Джон глубоко вдыхал и выдыхал, пообещав ей убить Джима позже.  
Джим поднял выпавший из его рук ключ от замочка и повесил его на цепочку у себя на шее.  
— Пойдём, у нас осталось мало времени, — он приобнял Джона и повёл его к выходу.  
У Джона тряслись руки, и Мориарти помог ему влезть в рукава куртки. И повязал ему на шею шарф, прикрывая ошейник.

 

Джон никогда не носил шарфов. Даже подаренных. Даже связанный мамой на Рождество в детстве надел всего один раз. С тех пор он узнал, что ощущение шарфа на шее его душит.  
Сидя в машине рядом с Мориарти, он ощущал тяжесть ошейника и оборачивающуюся вокруг его шеи удавку шарфа. Чересчур жаркого и пахнущего Джимом.  
Теперь он знал, как пахнет Джим. На вкус Джона парфюм сладковат для мужского. Шерлок наверняка определил бы, что владелец парфюма — гей, но с Мориарти его дедукция уже давала сбои. Джим был слишком… Джим. Непостоянный. Меняющий образы, имена, девушек, которых он использовал. Для того, чтобы с завидной постоянностью возвращаться в жизнь Шерлока и Джона.  
Мориарти отрешённо улыбался и крутил в левой руке пульт от ошейника.  
— Ты просчитался, — Джон накрыл его запястье своей рукой, останавливая раздражавшие его движения.  
— В чём же, Джонни? — Джим заинтересованно посмотрел на него, не убирая руку.  
Джон наклонился ближе.  
— Я тебе потом расскажу.  
Когда они останутся наедине. Нужно только остаться вдвоём, и Джон сможет его убить его же оружием.  
— Сколько нам ещё ехать? — громко спросил Джим, не отводя взгляда от Джона.  
— Минут пять, — ответил водитель, скрытый от глаз Джона за перегородкой.  
— Время, время, время, время, — пробормотал Джим себе под нос и убрал пульт в правый карман брюк. — Дай левую руку.  
— Зачем? — непонимающе спросил Джон.  
— Это приказ, — почти ласково объяснил Мориарти, доставая из кармана маленький свёрток. — Давай договоримся — если я говорю тебе что-либо сделать, то это приказ, и ты его выполняешь. Или сначала получаешь заряд током, а потом выполняешь.  
Джон протянул руку как для рукопожатия. Джим взял его ладонь и стал внимательно обследовать пальцы.  
— Джон Уотсон, — проникновенно произнёс Джим, мгновенно заставив его напрячься, — я клянусь тебе, что всю оставшуюся тебе недолгую жизнь мы проведём вместе. Через боль и страдания я буду твоим проводником. И только твоя смерть разлучит нас.  
Аминь. Джон определённо слышал похоронный звон колоколов, словно со стороны наблюдая, как Джим надевает на его безымянный палец извлечённое из свёртка кольцо. Идеально подобранное из нескольких разного размера. Только теперь он заметил, что на Джиме тоже было кольцо.  
— Сколько?.. — хрипло выдавил Джон. — Сколько мне осталось, когда ты планируешь меня убить?  
— Сколько времени потребуется Шерлоку, чтобы вернуться в Лондон и найти тебя? — Мориарти отбросил пафосный тон и буднично рассуждал, как будто вслух решал задачку по математике, а не выносил приговор. — Думаю, он справится за пару дней.  
— Максимум, — тихо выдохнул Джон. Он разрывался между желанием, чтобы Шерлок не нашёл его или вовсе не стал искать, и страхом неизвестности перед тем, сколько же в таком случае продлится его помолвка со смертью в лице Джима Мориарти. Дня через два Джим убьёт его и Шерлока. Если придётся ждать дольше, возможно, Джиму это надоест, и он решит развлечься способами особо изощрёнными — Джон подозревал, что Мориарти не читал энциклопедию пыток, а написал её лично.  
Машина тихо прошелестела шинами, останавливаясь.  
Уотсон заметил вывеску мини-отеля. «В гостях у Джима».  
— Если тебе вдруг пришло в голову, что я привёз тебя в свою гостиницу, то ты в корне ошибаешься. Я всего лишь забронировал нам номер для новобрачных. Сейчас сезон, и здесь много постояльцев и персонала. Невинных людей, Джонни, которые пострадают, если ты попытаешься сбежать. Хоть моргнёшь в чью-то сторону — и ему не жить. Ты меня понял?  
— Да, — обречённо ответил Джон.  
— Умница, — Джим вылез из машины и протянул ему руку. — И улыбайся, ты же только что женился на мужчине своей мечты.

***

Общаясь с парнем за стойкой регистрации, Джим светился от счастья, выясняя, всё ли в номере так, как он просил, и попутно рассказывая подробности личной жизни молодожёнов с одной на двоих фамилией «Бойл». Джон с кислым видом смотрел этот спектакль, нервно теребя кольцо на пальце.  
Оказалось, в номере не будет интернета, телефона и даже телевидения, потому что Джон трудоголик, а в планы Джеймса, подготовившего сюрприз, не входило, чтобы новоиспечённый супруг отвлекался на работу. Джеймс так давно ждал возможности провести все выходные с любимым, что вряд ли они вообще будут вылезать из номера — выразительно намекали брови Джима понимающе улыбающемуся парню, на бейджике которого было написано «Тед».  
— Я заранее извиняюсь, если мы помешаем кому-то шумом, — неестественно ухмыльнулся Джон, ослабляя шарф и обнажая ошейник. Он взглянул на нахмурившегося на мгновение Теда, потом на Мориарти. Только Джон мог заметить, как он выжидающе замер, скользнув рукой в карман. На лице по-прежнему было безмятежно-лукавое выражение предвкушения секс-уикенда.  
Или Джим на самом деле предвкушал — попытки Джона выдать своё положение заложника. Он не мог ударить сильным зарядом на людях, это сорвёт его планы. Как и Уотсон не мог попытаться придушить Джима при посторонних — даже не потому, что ему не хотелось садиться в тюрьму из-за него, а просто потому, что его бы остановили. Убей меня, если сможешь. Сдержись и не убей меня, если получится.  
Джон принял вызов, медленно подняв руку и притянув Джима за цепочку с ключом на шее.  
— Это будут лучшие выходные в твоей жизни, мистер, — выдохнул он в губы Мориарти.  
Джим тихо засмеялся.  
Тед смотрел на них круглыми глазами. Скоро о том, что к ним заселилась парочка извращенцев, узнает весь персонал.

***

Едва Джим закрыл дверь их номера, повесив снаружи табличку «Не беспокоить», Джон набросился на него, пытаясь задушить. Добраться до голой кожи — всё, что ему нужно.  
Их обоих тряхнуло от напряжения, и они свалились на пол, вцепившись друг в друга мёртвой хваткой. Джим больше не применял ток, распластавшись под навалившимся на него Джоном. Он безумно оскалился, и Джон пропустил удар в пах коленом. Мгновения темноты в глазах и острой боли Мориарти хватило, чтобы скинуть его с себя и снова нажать кнопку на пульте. От прошедшего по телу заряда электричества — Джону показалось, что намного сильнее, чем он уже испробовал раньше — он заорал во весь голос.  
— В следующий раз ори эротичнее, Джонни, — Мориарти прекратил пытку и набирал сообщение на телефоне.  
— В следующий раз я прикончу тебя, — язык Джона заплетался, — и буду орать от радости.  
— Идиот, — Джим ткнул его в бок и показал пальцем на стену рядом с дверью.  
Смаргивая выступившие слёзы, Джон рассмотрел, что она была прошита двумя пулями.  
— Можем вставать, — Мориарти поднялся на ноги, отряхнулся и пнул по ноге Джона, всё ещё бессильно валяющегося рядом с огромной, прикрывшей его от снайпера, кроватью. — Теперь будет дуть в окно. Джон, блядь, я заткну дырки твоими пальцами, — мрачно пообещал Джим, осматривая окно и то, что за ним. Вид открывался на дом на противоположной стороне улицы, и окно напротив них было приоткрыто.  
— Иди на хуй, — Джон кое-как оторвал тело от пола, чтобы тут же рухнуть на кровать. — Я передумал, в следующий раз я попытаюсь убить тебя прямо перед окном. Выброшу тебя в него, так всё и закончится.  
— Третий этаж, Джонни, — Мориарти разглядывал раскинувшегося звездой Уотсона как аппетитный кусок стейка — наверняка с кровью, подумал Джон — который собирался сожрать на ужин, не поев ничего за целый день.  
— Не сдохнешь, так останешься инвалидом, — истерически засмеялся Джон. — Тогда тебе будет весело, Джим?  
Джиму было весело.  
Их вечеринку висельников прервал обеспокоенный стук в дверь:  
— У вас всё в порядке, помощь не нужна?  
— Мы справимся сами, Теодор, — громко ответил Джим, запрыгнув на кровать. Он встал на ноги над Джоном и стал раскачиваться, глядя на него. Ложе для новобрачных скрипело как последняя шлюха.  
— Ты не в нашем вкусе, Тед, — крикнул Джон. Джим довольно засмеялся и запрокинул голову к потолку, и Джон сделал подсечку, уронив его рядом с собой. Мориарти упал на бок, заслонив Джона и быстро вскинул руку вверх с сложенными буквой «О» пальцами. Телефон и невербальные знаки. Сукин сын, ругнулся про себя Уотсон.  
— Это начинает надоедать, Джонни, — прошипел Джим, усаживаясь ему на бёдра. Он продолжил раскачивать кровать, хотя Тед уже явно ушёл, оставив своих ненормальных постояльцев в покое. Джим наклонился к его лицу, не прекращая тереться, и многообещающе промурлыкал: — Я могу закрыть шторы, и мы останемся одни. Но вот захочешь ли ты остаться со мной.  
Джон ощущал прикосновение горячего лба Джима к своему, чувствовал, как чужое прерывистое дыхание смешивается с его собственным — он понял, что они оба стали вдыхать и выдыхать в рваном ритме толчков.  
— Слезь с меня, — выдохнул Джон, стараясь не шевелить губами.  
— Ты снова будешь нарываться, — Джим отстранился и приподнялся на одной руке, второй потянув Джона за волосы, открывая шею с ошейником.  
— Обещаю, не буду, — сглотнул Джон. — Прекрати и слезь с меня!  
Джим ухмыльнулся:  
— Неужели? Настолько не хочешь меня, Джонни? Ты помнишь, что ты мой заложник? — он снова наклонился и прошептал последние слова на ухо Уотсону. Язык Мориарти обжёг его своим прикосновением, проведя влажную дорожку от уха до ошейника на шее.  
Джон закрыл глаза. Почему это происходит с ним. Почему сейчас, мать-твою-господи-боже-хватит.  
Джим толкнулся сильно, почти до боли, и исчез. Джон открыл глаза, и увидел, как он быстро скрылся в ванной. Джон сполз с кровати на пол со стороны двери.  
В ванной шумела вода, на кровати разрывался звонками телефон Мориарти, выпавший из его кармана.  
Джон закусывал губу, срываясь то на тихие стоны, то на нервные смешки, и отчётливо слышал за шумом струй воды и таким неуместным рингтоном, как Джим занимался тем же.  
Это знание освобождало. Джон не успел додумать мысль, от чего именно, наконец кончив от своих яростных движений ладонью по члену. Не успел он отдышаться, как шею на секунду прошило резкой болью.  
— Освобождай ванную! — крикнул Джон, расслабленно улыбаясь потолку.  
Через минуту дверь открылась и Джим вышел.  
— Если ты ещё не понял и собираешься продолжать в том же духе — тебя пристрелят только в самом крайнем случае. У них приказ стрелять не на поражение, а по ногам или по рукам. Раньше времени ты меня не покинешь, — устало произнёс Мориарти. — У тебя пять минут в ванной, и если ты обычно не поёшь в душе, придётся научиться.  
Из всех песен наизусть Джон знал только национальный гимн.

***

Джим вёл себя как ни в чём не бывало, Джон старался не отставать. На сегодня у них был запланирован ещё выход в свет ресторана при отеле.  
Мориарти не стал заказывать еду в номер, а вытащил его на люди затем, чтобы продолжить их игру во влюблённых, один из которых желал другому подавиться и сдохнуть прямо сейчас. Джон убедился в этом, когда Джим больно пнул его под столом по колену правой ноги.  
— Ты не пожелал мне приятного аппетита.  
— У тебя ни на что нет аллергии? — Джон задумчиво рассматривал содержимое тарелки Джима, отложив вилку и накручивая кольцо на безымянном пальце. Больше всего ему хотелось стать вдовцом.  
— Не надейся, Джонни, — усмехнулся Мориарти. — Только если съем много цитрусовых, могу начать чесаться, но это тебе не подходит, да?  
— Нет. Так ты хотел поговорить? — сдался Уотсон. Он понял, что Джим действительно расскажет ему всё что угодно, просто потому, что между ними тот момент, когда злодей уже почти убил героя и теперь хочет поболтать. Почему бы и не послушать про его гениальные планы. Всё равно у него нет другого выхода, а так хоть что-то узнает.  
— Может быть. Расскажи мне о том, как тебя в детстве не любили родители, и что в тебе теперь не так, что после списания из армии ты убил ничего не сделавшего тебе несчастного таксиста, спасая жизнь малознакомого детектива-любителя?  
— Иди на хуй.  
— Неподходящая обстановка, — Джим демонстративно достал пульт от ошейника и положил рядом со своей тарелкой. Джон подпрыгнул на стуле от несильного короткого разряда по телу и стиснул зубы. — Что, я попал по больному?  
— Расскажи мне о том, как тебя в детстве били по голове, что ты вырос таким ублюдочным садистом, — выплюнул Джон.  
— Мимо. Никто меня не бил. Я был единственным и любимым ребёнком.   
Непробиваемое спокойствие Джима передавалось и Джону. Он осушил бокал с вином, которое выбирал Джим — вяжущий сладковатый вкус. На секунду мелькнула мысль, что Мориарти мог подсыпать ему что-нибудь. Но он же обещал предупредить перед тем, как убьёт его.  
Джим успокаивающе выводил пальцами узоры на ладони Джона и гипнотизировал взглядом. В отличие от Эллы, он был готов стряхнуть пыль со своих скелетов в шкафу в обмен на откровения Джона. Это подкупало, и выгодно отличало их романтический ужин от сеанса психотерапии.  
— Я рос со старшей сестрой в Челмсфорде. Гарри старше меня всего на год, но она обожала выводить меня из себя, обзывая «мелким». Мы постоянно дрались. Соперничали. После школы я поступил со стипендией в Королевский колледж в Лондоне, в то время как она отправилась путешествовать автостопом по Европе. Не знаю, чему я завидовал сильнее — её смелости или тому, что за неё родители переживали больше. Твоя очередь, — Джон с вызовом посмотрел на Джима, заботливо подливавшего ему вина.  
— Я родился в Лисканноре, но прожил там недолго, отец увёз мать в Англию как раз, когда я должен был пойти в школу. Если бы не он, даже не знаю, что со мной было бы в этой дыре на краю света. Двести сорок девять человек и я, двести пятидесятый. А заканчивается деревня высоченными обрывами над океаном, куда запрещено ходить, потому что полно народу там покончило с собой. Я туда часто сбегал. Место и впрямь такое, что туда только умирать приходить. Так что когда мы переехали, я был счастлив. Но недолго, — Джим отпил из своего бокала.  
— Почему?  
— Сейчас мой ход. Джонни, завидовавший своей сестре, пошёл в армию только из желания делать что-то крутое и быть полезным или было что-то ещё?  
— Кто-то ещё. Он погиб, если тебе интересно.  
— Неожиданно. Да ты и в огонь, и воду готов… — глаза Мориарти блестели любопытством.  
— Спасибо за сочувствие, — язвительно перебил его Джон. — Мой ход. Так что омрачало детство и отрочество Джима Мориарти, кроме злобных одноклассников, от которых он уже тогда успешно избавлялся?  
— Мой отец заболел и оставил нас, — беспечно проронил Джим, откинувшись на стуле и ожидая реакции Джона. Удовлетворится ли тот ответом. Джон тоже умел терпеливо ждать. — Он окончательно свихнулся и зарезал парочку своих коллег из-за разногласий в политических взглядах. Посреди бела дня. Его упекли в психушку, — замолчал Джим.  
— Договаривай, — Джон чуял, что оставалось что-то ещё.  
— Сначала ты. Итак, война забрала у Джона Уотсона человека, за которым он поехал под пули. Он получил свою пулю, в плечо, и вернулся в Лондон…  
— Где его никто не ждал. Если хочешь знать, почему я стал блоггером Шерлока — мне это было нужно. Одиночество убивало меня. Я хотел остаться в Лондоне, но не было не столько возможности, сколько причины. И тут я встретил его, такого потрясающего и увлекающего за собой. В свой мир, на Бейкер-стрит, с сомнительными экспериментами во имя его великой дедукции. Я был счастлив. Недолго, благодаря тебе, — Джон поднял бокал и осушил его залпом.  
Джим молча разглядывал его, задумчиво поглаживая по кругу кромку своего бокала. Джон разрывался между желанием получить ответ, с которым тянул Джим и желанием спросить, понимал ли тот вообще, что такое любить кого-то. Играл на чужих чувствах Мориарти виртуозно, но был ли когда-нибудь ему кто-то настолько дорог.  
— Дорасскажи сказку про маленького Джима, - выдохнул Джон, закрыв глаза. Он попытался представить Мориарти-школьника — тогда они с Шерлоком так и не нашли никого похожего в архивах школы Карла Пауэрса. Раздражающий звук прекратился, и Джон вернулся в реальность с сидящим перед ним Джимом.  
— Мать не любила отца, скорее боялась, и вздохнула с облегчением, когда его не стало. Я внешне похож на него. Когда ей не нравилось, как я себя вёл, я становился «таким же, как твой отец», — передразнил Джим голос из прошлого. Он наклонился к Джону и зашептал: — Как меня это бесило, Джон. Потому что я не такой, как он. Я бы ни за что так не сделал. Я бы не стал размахивать ножом при свидетелях, не пошёл бы на поводу у желания убить здесь и сейчас, я бы подстроил несчастный случай и никто не поймал бы меня. Меня бесит такая глупость, его глупость.  
От горячего шёпота у Джона зашевелились волосы на голове и пробежали мурашки по телу. Он получил ответы, которые боялся услышать.

***

К сожалению, вечером по неработающему телевизору в их номере не показывали ни одного романтического фильма.  
— Мне скучно, — страдающе протянул Джим, растянувшись на кровати.  
— Постреляй по стенам, — зачем-то ответил Джон, лежавший с ним рядом. Увы, в мини-отеле было не предусмотрено много мебели. Очевидно, по мнению руководства, постояльцам номеров с двуспальной кроватью прогонять скуку стоило именно в ней. — Шерлоку помогало. Прибежит Тед и составит тебе компанию.  
— Ты никогда не задумывался, что ему было скучно _с тобой_? — выразительно посмотрел на него Джим.  
Началось. Вечерний сеанс в их тесном номере, подумал Джон.  
— Нет. Я думаю, ему не было скучно, когда он изображал вселенскую тоску от безделья и привлекал внимание окружающих. Вы похожи в этом. Ты того же добиваешься, — Джон повернулся к нему лицом. Он рассчитывал отбить психическую атаку, уколоть Мориарти побольнее и заткнуть хотя бы ненадолго. Всё ещё верил, что способ сделать это существует, и хотел его найти. — Тебе так хотелось внимания, что ты стрелял в себя! Но, как и все подобные тебе псевдосамоубийцы, не смог довести дело до конца. Будь тебе на самом деле скучно так, как ты говоришь, мог бы умереть тогда. Будь тебе на самом деле так скучно сейчас — свалил бы отсюда, в чём проблема. Избавил бы себя от моего скучного общества обычного человека, гений недоделанный.  
Джим подскочил на кровати.  
— Почему это я должен сваливать? Я плачу за номер, ты и вали отсюда. Забирай ключ, снимай мой ошейник, и убирайся с глаз долой! — И откуда только у него в репертуаре сцены семейных ссор, подумал Джон. Джим, пылая напускным гневом, протянул Джону ключ на цепочке, не сняв её, впрочем, со своей шеи.  
Джону просто было интересно, в чём подвох. Он придвинулся к Джиму и попытался открыть замок на ошейнике. В конце концов, можно было считать, что он повёлся на провокацию, когда открыл рот, чтобы заговорить с Мориарти.  
Джим с нескрываемым удовольствием наблюдал из-под прикрытых век, как Джон ковыряется в замке, стискивая челюсти.Они были так близко друг к другу, что стоило Джиму чуть качнуться вперёд, и он уже мог томно шептать прямо в ухо Уотсону реплики героинь дешёвых мыльных опер.  
— Ты прав, ты нужен мне, Джонни. Не оставляй меня одного. На самом деле я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил.  
Зачем им телевизор, когда они в театре одного актёра имени Мориарти. Подотритесь программками, выбор спектакля будет зависеть от курса доллара, погоды в Гондурасе и голосов в голове примы.  
— Где настоящий ключ? — Джон прекратил попытки и отстранился от него. Его начинало тошнить.  
— Я смыл его в унитаз вместе с твоей верой в людей и надеждой на лучшее, Джон, — извиняющимся тоном произнёс Джим, заглядывая ему в лицо большими невинными глазами.  
— Хватит.  
Джон схватил его за грудки и стащил с кровати на пол, в их укрытие от снайпера. Он оседлал несопротивляющегося Мориарти и стал трясти его, ударяя головой об пол. Джим обеими руками вцепился в его шею, пригибая его к себе и не давая отрывать свою голову высоко от пола, в то же время пытаясь комментировать. Когда Джон сложил слова в фразу «почему ты ни с того ни с сего кидаешься на людей с кулаками», то заметил кровь на зубах Джима. Он замешкался, не понимая, откуда взялась кровь, и Джим проворно достал из кармана забеспокоившийсятелефон, быстро просунув между ними руку и тут же прижав ослабившего хватку Джона к себе.  
— Мы заняты, — отрезал Мориарти и сбросил звонок. Его пальцы расслабляюще массировали затылок Джона. — Вы не ответили на мой вопрос, доктор Уотсон. Осознаёте ли вы свои проблемы с управлением гневом? Бывали ли у вас неприятности из-за вспышек ярости?  
— Осознаю, коллега. Бывали, — прыснул Джон. Его начинало накрывать пониманием, что сейчас его затылок могла снести пуля. — Откуда у тебя кровь, Джим?  
— Прикусил язык.  
— Этого я и добивался, — Джон засмеялся уже в голос, разгибаясь и принимая сидячее положение.  
— Ну и методы у тебя, — Джим опёрся на руки и приподнялся, оказавшись нос к носу с сидевшим на нём Джоном.  
— А у тебя, — поёрзал Джон. — Каким напряжением сейчас ударишь?  
— Слезь с меня.

 

Удар был позже.  
Джон удивился, когда Джим засобирался спать — он думал, что день закончится по-другому. Кто-нибудь умрёт, например. Он ожидал этого больше, чем того, что они с Мориарти лягут спать в одной кровати и даже быстро договорятся, кто с какой стороны спит.  
— Предупреждать, что будет, если ты попробуешь на меня напасть, нужно?  
— Я уже в курсе. Ты либо херачишь меня током, либо пытаешься изнасиловать, либо в меня стреляет твой снайпер.  
— Молодец, усвоил. Кроме того, что насиловать я тебя не собираюсь, можешь спать,не боясь за свою честь. Во всяком случае, сегодня, — обворожительно улыбнулся Джим. — И самое главное. Если я проснусь от того, что ты забрал себе всё одеяло, ты проснёшься от электрического заряда и дальше будешь спать на полу.  
— Я не забираю себе всё одеяло.  
— Когда ты последний раз с кем-нибудь спал? — усмехнулся Джим.  
— А ты? — в тон ему ответил Джон.  
В прошлой жизни. Это был один на двоих ответ.  
— Спокойной ночи, — Мориарти отвернулся и выключил лампу.  
— Спокойной, — Джон оставил свет со своей стороны для открытого окна напротив них, и остался лежать с открытыми глазами, разглядывая дырки от пуль в окне. Он слушал тихий завывающий звук и ощущал на лице холодный зимний воздух.  
— Если ты был так нужен Шерлоку, почему он оставил тебя и не вспоминал всё это время? Заставив думать, что он мёртв. Это, должно быть, очень больно для тебя. Я даже сочувствую твоему горю, — пробормотал Мориарти.  
— Но ты же заставил вспомнить, и ждёшь, что он приедет, значит, и сам знаешь, что зачем-то нужен, — прошептал Джон, прячась под одеялом от хлёсткого удара ветра в окно.

***

Джон проснулся от того, что ему было жарко и что-то тяжело давило на грудь. Перетягивал ли кто-нибудь из них одеяло ночью, было неясно, но наутро они оба были укутаны и спали на половине Джона.  
— Чёрт, — Джон лежал на спине, а Мориарти мирно спал на животе, придвинувшись вплотную и устроив у него на груди согнутую в локте руку, которой он словно собирался обхватить его за шею.  
Джон пошевелился, пытаясь вылезти из-под руки Джима, не потревожив его.  
— Ммм. Ещё рано, вернись на место, — сонно проворчал Мориарти, закидывая на него ногу и прижимая его к кровати.  
— Мне нужно в туалет, — оправдался Джон, обречённо понимая, что это недолгое избавление от общества Мориарти. Прижимавшегося к нему своим стояком.  
— Только быстро, — Джим выпустил его и проводил взглядом полуприкрытых глаз.  
В ванной Джон пробыл долго. Сложно справить нужду, когда у самого с утра эрекция как у подростка. Ещё сложнее было решиться вернуться в кровать, когда там его ждал Мориарти. Интересно, в каком пособии для маньяков говорилось, что секс между похитителем и заложником скрасит их совместное времяпровождение. Наверно, Джим сам его написал.  
Вдохнув и выдохнув, Джон вышёл из ванной и застал Джима с телефоном в руках.  
— Закрой шторы, а то уже светло, а я хочу ещё поспать, — он даже не пытался убедительно врать.  
— Сколько времени ты велел снайперу не волноваться и не названивать тебе? — усмехнулся Джон, послушно задёргивая плотную ткань.  
— Час, — расплылся в улыбке Джим.  
— Самоуверенный сукин сын.  
— Ммм, кто ещё? — протянул Джим, запустив руку под одеяло и начав медленно ею двигать.  
— Самодовольный ублюдок.  
— Продолжай, - Джим снял трусы под одеялом и швырнул их в Джона.   
— Самовлюблённый дрочила.  
— Твой типаж, да? — Джим попал в яблочко. Абсолютно его типаж.  
На три-два-один. Три выветрившихся из головы аргумента «против» — кажется, проблема была в преступниках, детективах и их блоггерах-заложниках. Два шага и один задержанный вдох. Джон оказался у кровати и медленно стянул одеяло с Мориарти. Вид возбуждённого, прикрывающего глаза от удовольствия, ласкающего себя Джима заставил окончательно забыть обо всех «нельзя». Всё можно. Они вдвоём за закрытыми шторами. Можно даже не пытаться друг друга убить.  
Ему казалось, что он под кайфом. В каком-то особенном изменённом состоянии сознания, когда самое лучшее место на земле — между ног Джима. Самое главное желание — заставлять Джима прерывисто, влажно стонать и выгибаться под прикосновениями его губ и языка.  
— Так и знал, что в тебе что-то есть, Джонни. Талант сосать у тебя от бога.  
«Заткнись», — мысленно ответил Джон. Произносить вслух он побоялся — был уверен, что тогда Джим точно не заткнётся. А у них был всего час.   
Джон провёл языком по длине члена от головки до основания в последний раз и спустился ниже. Джим был полностью открыт перед ним, податливо раздвигавший ноги и задиравший их выше, и это выглядело пошлее любого сомнительного комплимента из его уст.  
Джон вылизал поджавшуюся мошонку, широко и с нажимом несколько раз лизнул промежность и добрался до складок ануса. Он почувствовал, как Джим начал мелко дрожать. Его самого вело от терпко-сладкого запаха и вкуса, а эрекция упиравшегося в трусы члена становилась болезненной. Он смочил слюной и ввёл один палец. Джим рвано выдохнул, напрягшись на мгновение, но тут же снова расслабился, и он добавил второй палец. Кольцо на руке впервые за всё время ему не мешало, и, усмехнувшись этой мысли, Джон накрыл ртом член Джима, забирая глубоко, в ритме толчков согнутых пальцев внутри.  
— Джон, — простонал Джим, и Джон поднял голову. Джим тяжело дышал, облизывал пересыхающие губы и смотрел на него потемневшими от похоти глазами. — Хватит.  
Джон отстранился. Он собирается трахнуть Джима Мориарти. Если тот поинтересуется его последним желанием перед смертью, Джон сможет сказать, что он уже выполнил его.  
Джон медленно вошёл. Горячо, тесно и больно — Джим притянул его к себе за ошейник и прикусил кожу между шеей и плечом.  
— Всё нормально? — напряжённо спросил Джон.   
— Двигайся, — прошипел Джим и впился ногтями в его задницу, побуждая к активным действиям.  
Можно всё.  
Джон выпрямился и начал двигаться, подхватив Джима под колени, загибая его ноги всё сильнее и входя резко и до конца.  
Джим обхватил его запястья своими руками, сжимая и удерживая на месте. Ему, наверно, было больно, но Джон слышал только хриплые задыхающиеся стоны и тихие ругательства, но ни одного намёка на то, что Джиму что-то не нравится.  
Джон отвёл его руки и склонился над выгибающим шею Мориарти, чтобы легко провести зубами по доверчиво открытому горлу. Джим переместил руки ему на спину, лихорадочно вцепляясь в бока, лопатки, плечи, загривок, запуская пальцы под ошейник. Дышать стало труднее, но Джон не сбавлял темп — Джим подгонял его, подталкивая в спину скрещёнными ногами.   
Копившееся целую вечность со вчерашнего дня напряжение наконец отпустило Джона, накрыв пронизывающей дрожью оргазма. Он замер и уткнулся в плечо Джиму, обхватив его член. Нескольких быстрых движений хватило, чтобы Джим шумно втянул воздух сквозь зубы и выдохнул коротким стоном, кончив вслед за Джоном.   
— Сколько?.. — севшим голосом спросил Джим. — Сколько сейчас времени?  
Джон молча дотянулся до телефона Мориарти и показал ему экран.  
Час перемирия с белым флагом задёрнутых штор истекал слишком быстро.

***

За завтраком, который по времени должен был быть обедом, Джим выглядел задумчивым. Как будто не сам снова вытащил Джона в ресторан отеля, он был где-то не здесь, а далеко в своих мыслях. О том, как выглядел сам Джон, он предпочитал не думать — после с чувством исполненного национального гимна в душе из зеркала в ванной на него смотрело неприлично счастливое лицо для смертника.  
Он молча рассматривал непривычно притихшего Мориарти минут десять, и наконец не выдержал:  
— Эй, ты обещал быть со мной, а не уходить в себя, — он помахал рукой перед носом Джима, привлекая его внимание. — У нас же медовый месяц.  
— Прости, — встрепенулся Джим. — Задумался о планах на сегодняшний вечер, — от его улыбки Джону стало страшно. Знать, что именно ждёт его вечером, не хотелось, но неведение пугало Джона ещё больше.  
— И что же ты запланировал? — Джон нервно облизнул губы.  
— Ну как же. Новый год. Всё ненужное оставляем в прошлом, всё хорошее забираем в наступающий год.  
— Есть что-то хорошее?  
— Есть что-то ненужное. Сегодня всё должно закончится, я исполню своё обещание и выжгу сердце Шерлока с твоей помощью. Это будет настоящий праздник, с фейерверком. Тебе понравится.  
Джон сильно в этом сомневался.

 

Ожидание становилось мучительным для Джона, Мориарти же, казалось, оставался совершенно спокоен. Он сидел рядом с окном, время от времени поглядывая на улицу, а затем снова утыкался в свой телефон. И его спокойствие ещё больше бесило Джона, нервно мерявшего шагами комнату и тоже иногда заглядывавшего в окно в попытках понять, на что смотрел Джим.  
— Стоять, — Джим неожиданно поднял на него глаза. Джон остановился напротив него и непонимающе вскинул брови. Это что, была команда? Он демостративно развернулся и успел сделать два шага в противоположную сторону, прежде чем почувствовал обжигающую боль в шее, моментально разошедшуюся по всему телу. Джону удалось устоять на ногах. Он тяжело дышал, и думал, как мог напрочь забыть о пульте в кармане Джима. В какой момент ему показалось, что он хоть немного контролирует ситуацию.  
— Подойди сюда и сядь, — Джон обернулся к Мориарти. Подтащить второе кресло к окну или просто усесться рядом на пол? Джим решил за него, приглашающе похлопав себя по коленям. Санта-Клаус для тех, кто плохо себя вёл в этом году.  
Джон неловко сел вполоборота к Джиму, обняв его за плечи одной рукой, чтобы не упасть. Джим отложил телефон и собственнически обхватил его обеими руками, устраивая поудобнее и прижимая ближе к себе.  
— Успокоился?  
— Наоборот.  
— Почитать тебе сказку, Джонни?  
— Твоего сочинения? Не надо, спасибо.  
Джим молча показал ему экран своего телефона с открытым приложением для чтения. Ответ на загадку, что так увлекало Джима прошедший час, развеселил Джона.  
— Как-нибудь потом почитаешь, — фыркнул он, наконец расслабившись.  
— Ты не доживёшь до как-нибудь потом, — пробормотал Джим куда-то ему в шею. Его руки скользили по телу Джона, забираясь ему под свитер. — Почти все покинули отель.  
— И что? — он не обратил внимания на первую часть сказанного Джимом, угрозы стали уже привычными и имели мало смысла, когда тот шумно втягивал воздух, уткнувшись носом в кожу за ухом Джона.  
— Когда последние туристы соберутся и уйдут в город праздновать, ты пойдёшь к Теду.  
— Зачем? — Джон опёрся о спинку кресла и, привстав, перекинул одну ногу через колени Джима. Теперь он смотрел прямо в темные глаза перед собой, но так и не мог прочитать в них ничего, прояснявшего бы его будущее.  
— Заставишь его выпить с тобой. Если хочешь спасти его жизнь, конечно, — Джим крепко сжал его задницу.  
— А что будешь делать ты? — прикосновения отвлекали, наращивая возбуждение, но выяснить, от чего Теда нужно будет спасать, было важнее.  
— Несчастный случай. Я буду организовывать несчастный случай, — Джим начал стягивать с него свитер, и Джон послушно поднял руки, помогая ему.  
— Кому? — Джон упёрся руками в спинку кресла по обе стороны от головы Джима, удерживая его на месте.  
— Этому зданию, — понизил голос Джим и приблизился к его лицу.  
Сигнал входящего сообщения.  
— Вставай и одевайся, — прозвучало почти разочарованно, если бы не предвкушающее выражение лица Джима. – Пора.  
Джон слез и натянул свитер. Он посмотрел на окно напротив, вспомнив про снайперов, которым они только что показали эротическое шоу. Какая разница, вчера они уже видели их драки, которые и драками-то нельзя назвать.  
Джим снял цепочку со своей шеи и протянул ключ Джону:  
— Чемодан.  
Джон мысленно чертыхнулся своей недогадливости, и пошёл открывать чемодан.  
Бутылка виски. Куча разномастных ключей. Инструменты. Наверно, ему нужна всё-таки бутылка. Джим подошёл к нему и нашарил на дне чемодана пузырёк с порошком.  
— Что это?  
— Вроде снотворного. В идеале Тед должен остаться жив.  
— В идеале? — прищурился Джон.  
— Не волнуйся, главное, не дай ему выпить много. Постарайся подсыпать в первый же стакан. Иди.

***

Джон закрыл за собой дверь их номера, уже точно зная, под каким предлогом он будет навязываться к Теду с выпивкой.  
— Привет, — Джон нацепил улыбку. — Ты один? — он заговорщицки понизил голос  
— Добрый вечер. Да, все ушли на праздник, — колеблясь, подтвердил Тед. — Чем я могу помочь?  
— Никогда не женись, — простонал Джон, опёршись на стойку и наклонив голову. — И выпей со мной, а? — он достал из-за спины бутылку.  
— Что-то случилось? — участливо спросил Тед.   
— Да, в тот день, когда мы с Джимом познакомились. Он может быть таким невыносимым засранцем. Достал меня — «мы ждём Шерлока, мы ждём Шерлока! И только потом идём отмечать». Всегда найдёт, как испортить настроение в праздник.  
— А как вы познакомились?  
Уотсон прикусил язык. Это он не продумал.  
— Я расскажу тебе, только давай выпьем.  
— Мистер Бойл, я, конечно, сопереживаю вашим проблемам в семейной жизни, но я на рабочем месте, — Тед сочувственно поджал губы. — Здесь камеры, — подмигнул он.  
— Джон, — протянул руку Уотсон. — А где их нет?  
— Тед, — они пожали друг другу руки. — В комнате с мониторами, — торжествующе улыбнулся Тед, кивнув головой на дверь позади себя.  
Открывая дверь, Тед жаловался:  
— Я вас понимаю. Мне тоже испортили праздник. Эта дурацкая работа. Всех отпустили на Новый год пораньше, даже охрану, и мою сменщицу — потому что у неё семья, и заболел ребёнок, а у меня никого нет, и я единственный остался на работе. А вдруг что-нибудь случится?  
На одном из мониторов Джим взламывал дверь. Кажется, это была дверь в ресторан, успел заметить Джон, прежде чем поспешно загородить мониторы своей спиной.  
— Посуда.  
Тед проворно достал откуда-то из-под стола два стакана.  
Джон посмотрел через плечо — Джим исчез с поля зрения камер. Тед уже выхватил у него из рук бутылку и разливал алкоголь по стаканам. Он упустил шанс вырубить его с первой дозы.  
— Боже, сколько здесь камер, оказывается. Я не замечал.  
— Только в холле. И в коридорах, если ты переживаешь за свою личную жизнь, — ухмыльнулся Тед. — Прости. Так что там с твоим мужем? Вы поругались?  
— А, — махнул рукой Джон. — Если бы. С ним нельзя просто взять и поругаться, — он многозначительно дотронулся рукой до своего ошейника, и Тед поперхнулся. — Иногда от него хочется сбежать куда подальше. Чтобы потом вернуться, конечно, но бывает, что мне жизненно необходимо отдохнуть от его контроля.  
— Вы… почему ты носишь ошейник? — выпалил Тед, ставя пустой стакан на стол. — Это что-то из БДСМ или что? У меня была одна девушка, любительница таких штук. Из кожи и с шипами.  
— Да, — Джон сам не понял, с чем согласился, но объяснять, что его ошейник ещё и бьёт током, явно не стоило. — Так что ошейник шёл в комплекте с обручальным кольцом, — он продемонстрировал свою левую руку. — Даже не знаю, что Джим мечтал надеть на меня больше.  
— Ты его снимаешь?  
— Нет, — Уотсон вспомнил, как аккуратно старался мыться в душе, боясь сильно замочить ошейник.  
— Ничего себе. Да ты реально его любишь, если согласился на такое. Я бы не смог, — потрясённо говорил Тед, разливая уже по второму кругу.  
— Я тоже никогда бы раньше не подумал, что способен на такое. Но это же Джим, — Джон постарался, чтобы его голос звучал как обречённого на любовь до гробовой доски человека.  
— Так как вы познакомились?  
— Благодаря моему другу. Джим сначала запал на него, а он не интересуется мужчинами. Но Джим продолжал бегать за ним, и мы познакомились, а потом… знаешь, как это бывает? Мы переспали, и завертелось. У нас оказалось столько общего, и я сейчас не о предпочтениях в сексе. Во многом мы похожи, ещё больше, конечно, различий — и это может выводить из себя, как сейчас, например, но мы дополняем друг друга. Несмотря ни на что, я хочу провести с ним всю свою оставшуюся жизнь.  
Тед отмер, и поднял свой стакан:  
— За любовь.  
— До дна и не чокаясь, — тихо фыркнул Джон, и они синхронно осушили стаканы.  
Он взял бутылку в свои руки и сам стал наливать им по новому стакану. Тед как раз вглядывался в монитор с видом на вход в отель, и Джон успел незаметно подсыпать немного порошка из пузырька Джима.  
— Давай, твоя очередь откровенничать про личную жизнь, — Джон подал стакан с «чем-то вроде снотворного» Теду. — Есть девушка, пленившая твоё сердце?  
— Есть, — признался Тед, отпивая глоток. — Но я для неё просто друг.  
— Нет ничего хуже френдзоны, — поморщился Джон.  
— Точно. Бывало такое, да? Когда ты ради человека готов горы свернуть, а ему наплевать. Она мной пользуется. Я для неё такое приложение по умолчанию, всегда рядом, если нужно. Всегда помогу чем смогу, вытащу из передряг. Я люблю её, но абсолютно неинтересен ей в этом плане. Наверно, дело во мне, я недостаточно хорош для неё, — последние слова Тед пробормотал, закрывая глаза и медленно обмякая всем телом.  
Джон успел подхватить его и аккуратно уложить на пол.  
— Достаточно хорош для кого-нибудь другого, — прошептал он себе под нос, проверяя дыхание и пульс. Состояние Теда было удовлетворительным, и он стал убирать улики.  
— Ничего не чувствуешь? – Джон вдрогнул от заставшего его врасплох Джима.  
— Бедный парень. И в любви ему не везёт, и на работе постояльцы сумасшедшие, — пробормотал он, поворачиваясь к Джиму.  
— Тебе его жалко? Боже, Джон, ты скоро умрёшь, а жалеешь его, — Джим стоял в дверях, сжимая в руках куртку Джона. — Я про запах, ты ничего не чувствуешь?  
— Нет, а должен? — Джон подошёл к нему и взял куртку. — Ты пустил газ?  
— И перекрыл вентиляцию, — кивнул Джим. — Подождём, пока не завоняет, и пойдём.  
— Снаружи не подождать?  
— На улице холодно, — Джим уселся в единственное кресло и всем своим видом дал понять, что с места не сдвинется, пока сам не сочтёт нужным. Пока Джон не начнёт паниковать.  
Он начинал ощущать запах.  
— Джим.  
— Да, — Мориарти следил за экраном монитора, на котором компания из нескольких человек пыталась попасть внутрь отеля. Наконец они увидели табличку на двери и отошли.  
— Отдай пульт от ошейника. Обещаю, что не сбегу и… ничего не сделаю.  
— Боишься, что нажму на кнопку? — усмехнулся Джим. — Ты же вроде хотел умереть. И меня убить. Передумал?  
Джон промолчал. Может, нажать чёртову кнопку — ещё немного, и они взлетят на воздух от электрического заряда — было бы идеальным решением. Но сейчас ему не хотелось, чтобы всё закончилось. Слишком быстро.  
Запах газа становился всё сильнее, и когда Джон почувствовал резь в глазах и лёгкое головокружение, Джим поднялся и скомандовал:  
— Ты за руки, я за ноги.   
Они подняли Теда и пошли к выходу.  
На обочине была припаркована машина с открытой задней дверью. Кое-как они уложили его на сиденье.  
— И что с ним будет теперь? — спросил Джон и зашёлся в приступе кашля. Холодный свежий воздух казался непривычным его лёгким.  
— Ничего, — ответил Мориарти и стал трясти бесчувственное тело. — Тед! Тед! Очнись!  
— Что. Что, где я, — Тед открыл глаза.  
— В отеле утечка газа, — взволнованно говорил Джим Бойл, — ты надышался и вырубился, а Джон вытащил тебя. Тебя сейчас отвезут домой.  
— Спасибо, — пробормотал Тед и снова закрыл глаза.  
— Тед! — не выдержал Джон. — Адрес, где ты живёшь? Проснись!  
— Олдин-стрит, двадцать шесть, — буркнул Тед.  
— Проследи за ним, — сказал Джим водителю и закрыл дверь. Он хлопнул по крыше машины, и она отъехала.  
Они снова остались вдвоём. Джим взглянул на часы на телефоне, и потащил Джона на противоположную сторону улицу. Ни машин, ни пешеходов в предновогодний вечер на улице не было, и они быстро отошли на приличное расстояние от отеля.

***

— Сделаешь это для меня? — Джим, блестя глазами, протягивал ему телефон. — Если откажешься, я не буду бить тебя током, но я первый раз тебя о чём-то прошу.  
Это была правда. Джим действительно первый раз не приказывал. И выглядел одновременно змеем-искусителем, предлагавшим отведать запретного плода, и ребёнком, выпрашивающим о подарке.   
Джон поддался и взял телефон из рук Джима, стараясь не смотреть на него. Портье он спас, а отелю уже ничем помочь не может. Он нажал на «вызов» высвечивающегося на экране номера отеля и задержал дыхание.  
Первый же гудок оборвался взрывом.   
Лопнули и разлетелись стёкла в окнах и на входной двери. Джон вздрогнул и повернулся к Джиму, возвращая телефон, мимоходом заметив, что на часах почти полночь. Джим, не отрываясь, жадно разглядывал Джона и счастливо жмурился.  
— Смотри, что ты наделал, — Джим посмотрел на быстро занимавшееся пламя внутри отеля, освещающее улицу, и взял Джона за руку.  
— Даже не пытайся. Мы наделали, — ответил Джон. Прогремел ещё один взрыв, и он сжал ладонь Джима в своей.  
В небе взлетел и рассыпался хлопками и яркими искрами первый залп салюта, возвещающего о наступившем новом годе.  
— С новым годом, — выдохнул Джон. На несколько минут ему удалось не думать об истекающем времени, но теперь он снова вспомнил, что до следующего года он не доживёт.  
— С новым годом, — Джим притянул его к себе и поцеловал. Мимолётно и легко, и от прикосновения губ любого оказавшегося поблизости незнакомца на новый год, с которым по традиции следовало целоваться, это отличалось только тем, что Джону впервые хотелось продлить неожиданную близость.

 

Чёрные провалы окон отеля быстро посветлели от разгоревшегося пожара. Старое здание гудело от высокой температуры и трещало ломающимися перекрытиями, а они всё не уходили.  
— Ты грёбаный пироман, я понял, — Джон вытянул руки в сторону огня. Перчатки остались в отеле.  
— Я не потакаю своим слабостям, — ухмыльнулся Джим. — И ничего ты не понял. Хозяину отеля нужна хорошенькая сумма страховой выплаты и чтобы страховой компании было не к чему придраться, а его не засудили за сгоревших в пожаре людей. Страховому агенту нужен сообщник, чтобы украсть у босса, на которого он горбатился 15 лет, материальную компенсацию за то, что тот трахает его жену, а потом наконец-то бросить неблагодарную работу и изменщицу-супругу и уехать в тёплые страны с молодой любовницей. Кстати, его боссу тоже кое-что нужно — любым способом избавиться от законного муженька своей любимой, чтобы она с чистой совестью вышла замуж за него — она уже ждёт от него ребёнка. Я бы сказал, тут звёзды сошлись — и указали им всем на меня. Я был нужен бедным страждущим людям, и должен был им помочь. Впрочем, я всем и всегда нужен в этом грешном мире.  
Джон восхищённо смотрел, как Джим в приступе мании величия рассказывал об осуществляемом на его глазах преступном плане. Он выглядел упоённым собой и своим воображаемым всемогуществом, и всполохи огня освещали его лицо и отражались в зрачках, придавая ему совершенно безумный вид. И это было красиво. Джон чувствовал себя мотыльком, собирающимся сгореть заживо.  
— А вот ты нахуй никому не нужен, Джон, — Джим нахмурился, прочитав сообщение в телефоне.  
— Что? — очнулся Джон.  
— Шерлок сейчас сдал в руки полиции моего человека в Бангкоке, — Джим повернулся к нему и испытующе посмотрел прямо в глаза. Его лицо стало похоже на причудливую маску, на одной стороне ярко пылали отсветы пожара, согревая бледную кожу, на другой была тьма тёмной ночи, заливая оттенками синего и чёрного. Джон подумал, что сам сейчас выглядит так же. — Ты был прав. Я просчитался. Когда подумал, что он вернётся из своих детективных гастролей, если тебе будет грозить опасность. Не стоило с тобой связываться, я только зря потратил на тебя своё время.  
Джон замер, не в силах ничего ответить. У него перехватило дыхание, резко стало не хватать кислорода, выжженного огнём. Сердце заколотилось как бешеное, из последних сил качая кровь, громко отдаваясь в барабанных перепонках. Ему стало жарко, как если бы он сам горел в здании, где они провели столько «зря потраченного времени». Из-за того, как внутри него лопались вены, трещали и рушились перекрытия и вспыхнуло факелом сердце, он не слышал, как Джим сказал:  
— Можешь идти. Проваливай. На все четыре стороны, и не попадайся мне больше.  
Только увидел, как Мориарти тяжело посмотрел на него, развернулся и ушёл. Джон смотрел, как силуэт Джима растворяется в подвижной от освещения пламенем тьме, и не мог сдвинуться с места.

 

Время истекло и остановилось, и снова пошло. Издалека послышались звуки сирен пожарных машин. Джон очнулся и бездумно пошёл в сторону, противоположную той, куда ушёл Джим.  
Через вечность и десять минут рядом с Джоном остановилась машина.  
— Садитесь, доктор Уотсон, я подвезу до дома.  
Джон молча забрался в автомобиль представительского класса и уселся рядом с Майкрофтом.   
— Я смотрю, вы с Джеймсом Мориарти стали очень близки друг другу, — Майкрофт выразительно посмотрел на левую руку Джона с обручальным кольцом.  
— Джеймс Мориарти бы с вами не согласился, — горько усмехнулся Джон. — Это у вас, Холмсов, привязанности исключительно вражеского характера. У Мориарти всё проще — у него нет привязанностей вообще.  
— К сожалению, вы ошибаетесь.  
— Да ну.  
— Шерлок считал вас своим другом.  
— Теперь, видимо, не считает, — холодно ответил Джон. — Наверно, так лучше для него. Он не приехал, и остался жив. Правильный выбор.  
— Это был мой выбор. Я выбрал его жизнь взамен вашей. Когда Мориарти сообщил, что похитил вас, и его требования — Шерлок, разве мог я пойти на это? Один раз я уже отдал брата в руки Мориарти, и он чуть не погиб, — Майкрофт отвёл взгляд. — Второй раз я не повторю своей ошибки.  
— То есть вы просто не сказали Шерлоку о моём похищении? — до Джона медленно доходили слова Майкрофта.  
— Верно. Я приставил за вами наблюдение, и вы были в безопасности настолько, насколько это могло быть возможно. И, как я и рассчитывал, Мориарти отпустил вас живым, не добившись выполнения своих требований.  
— Шерлок ничего не знает? — с облегчением уточнил Джон.  
— Да. Он не знает и про то, в каких именно отношениях вы были с Джеймсом. И не узнает, я надеюсь.  
— Что вы хотите…  
— Я хочу, чтобы вас не было в жизни Шерлока, когда он вернётся. Рано или поздно он вернётся в Лондон — и вернётся к вам. Я не хочу, чтобы он возвращался к человеку, предавшему его. Останьтесь в его памяти другом, и исчезните. Можете остаться в Лондоне, но тогда и Шерлок, и полиция узнают о вашем предательстве и пособничестве Мориарти.  
Джон дёрнул дверь машины, и она тут же остановилась. Майкрофт не стал его удерживать.  
— Прощайте, Джон.  
Оставшийся квартал до своего дома он шёл всё быстрее и быстрее, пытаясь согреться.

***

Ему нужен был план, что делать, если не знаешь, зачем выжил. И запить комок в горле чем-нибудь покрепче.  
В холодильнике нашлась уже наполовину опустошённая в праздники бутылка «Джеймсона».  
— За отсутствующих друзей. Я буду помнить тебя, — Джон отсалютовал бутылкой пустой кухне. — Хотел бы я забыть…  
Обжёгшись об большой глоток виски прямо из горлышка бутылки, Джон понял, с чего ему стоит начать.Внутренний голос, подсказывающий ему, звучал как Шерлок.  
Проще всего было снять кольцо. Ошейник заставил его повозиться. Замок не поддавался, и в ход пошли кусачки, ножницы и скальпель. Бросив окровавленный ошейник в раковину и рассматривая порезы на шее, Джон мрачно радовался, что ему не пришлось отпиливать себе голову, чтобы снять подарок Джима. Ещё легко отделался, усмехался наблюдавший за ним Шерлок, стирая кровь со своего лба.  
Оставался побег. Даже если бы Майкрофт не угрожал ему, Джону бы всё равно хотелось уехать куда подальше. Подальше от их с Шерлоком опустевшей квартиры на Бейкер-стрит, куда они, оказывается, должны были вернуться — Джон уже не смог бы. Подальше от его промёрзшего холостяцкого жилища, напоминавшего об одиночестве проведённого здесь времени — оставаться тут было невозможно. Подальше от пепелища, оставленного Джимом на месте отеля и внутри Джона, где он обещал убить его, но оставил существовать, как ставшую ненужной игрушку — Джон боялся однажды вернуться туда и увидеть то, что они наделали, при свете дня. Из Лондона с его фейрверками, подальше от себя самого. Туда, где будет спокойно.  
Ирландский виски демонстрировал слайд-шоу с местами, где он был и не был, но хотел побывать.  
Шерлок скучающим голосом отметал варианты своими комментариями о стоимости билетов и невозможности устроиться на работу по специальности.  
Когда Джон наконец выбрал пункт назначения, подходящий ему по всем параметрам, он оставил пытавшегося поспорить с ним Шерлока на кухне, заткнув его словами «прощай, Шерлок», которые не сказал тогда, по телефону у Бартса.  
С абсолютно пустой головой он упал на кружащуюся кровать. Билет на вечерний рейс был уже забронирован.

***

В его планы не входило брать много багажа. Всё ненужное должно было остаться в прошлом. Только деньги, документы и вещи на первое время. Пистолет с собой он взять не мог — да и не хотел. Через таможенный контроль он пронёс то, что стоило бы запрещать брать с собой — воспоминания, по которым он с фотографической точностью мог бы нарисовать портрет Джима.  
Джон счастлив тому, что не умеет рисовать. Счастлив тому, как быстро его приняли на работу в местной больнице, на этот раз не замещающим врачом, а на постоянное место. Счастлив знакомым улицам гостеприимного города с пабами на каждом шагу. Счастлив новым приятелям, подтрунивающим во время футбольных матчей над тем, что он из Англии.  
Просыпаясь по ночам, он не чувствовал себя счастливым. Он не называл это «кошмарами», его сны бессвязны, но он всегда помнил, что там был Джим. Джон хотел бы запомнить подробности — наверняка Мориарти угрожал ему, собирался убить, запомнить что угодно, от чего он ощущал бы страх и ненависть, а не желание тоскливо выть в подушку.

 

Наутро после одной из таких ночей Джон позвонил на работу и попросил пару дней больничного.   
Садясь в машину и выезжая из города, он думал, что действительно болен, вот только не гриппом, а чем-то с вероятностью летального исхода.  
«Вы покидаете Дублин». Возможно, он не вернётся.  
«Лисканнор». Дальше пешком.

***

Вечернее солнце не успевало согреть, как ветер с моря сдувал тепло.  
Прохладный влажный ветер, налетающий порывами, свистел в ушах и сдувал ещё и шелуху сомнений Джона.  
Джим сидел на краю обрыва.  
— Ты соврал! — крикнул Джон.  
Джим повернул голову и, дождавшись, когда Джон подошёл к нему, спросил, приглашающе похлопывая рукой рядом с собой:  
— Ты сейчас про что именно?  
Джон послушно уселся.  
— Ты говорил, что здесь настолько уныло, что хочется покончить с собой. По-моему, тут настолько захватывающе, что это скорее место, которое стоит увидеть и умереть.  
— А, ты о об этом. Конечно, соврал. Ненавижу туристов. Особенно англичан, — усмехнулся Джим, рассматривая Джона.  
— Я теперь живу тут. В Ирландии.  
— Я знаю, — Джим отвернулся к горизонту.  
— Следил за мной? — вскинул брови Джон. Слежка Мориарти сама по себе его не удивляла, но то, что Джим наблюдал за ним и не предпринимал никаких попыток снова использовать его как приманку для Шерлока, не укладывалось у него в голове.  
— Я знаю, где ты живёшь и работаешь. А также как часто и с кем из своих коллег выпиваешь в пабах. И что намного чаще ты напиваешься в одиночестве. Не знаю только зачем. Мне бы стоило убить тебя прямо сейчас за это, — Джим повернулся и угрожающе приблизился к нему.  
— Сбросишь меня со скалы за употребление алкоголя, серьёзно? Потому что не понимаешь этого? — недоверчиво посмотрел на него Джон, не сдвинувшись с места. — Давай, ты уже обещал меня убить. Ещё одна ложь.  
— Нет, за всё это. За то, что знаю о тебе слишком много для такого человека как ты, — Джим снова отвернулся и не смотрел на Джона.  
Джон замолчал, переваривая услышанное.  
— Какого — такого? — наконец спросил он.  
— Ненужного, — зло выплюнул Джим.  
— Ты больше не хочешь избавляться от Шерлока? — осторожно начал Джон. — Я читал в газетах о его триумфальном возвращении в Лондон…  
— Изменились планы.  
— Спасибо, — выдохнул Джон.  
— Что? — нахмурился Джим. — Ты тут не при чём.  
— Не сомневаюсь. Но всё равно спасибо, боже, что Шерлок жив, и ты не собираешься его убивать, — закатил глаза Джон. — И, я так понимаю, похищать меня снова.  
— Вот именно, мне от тебя ничего не надо, — подтвердил Джим. — Так что я не знаю, что ты здесь делаешь, Джон? — прозвучало как «зачем ты заявился на мою территорию, зная, чем это может закончиться». С надеждой, что Джон действительно знал, и затем и приехал.  
— Я в отпуске, — улыбнулся Джон.  
— Я тоже. Каким образом места для отпуска у нас совпали? — Джим отчаянно фальшивил, явно желая убедиться, что Джон понимал, что случайные совпадения неслучайны. — Почему ты приехал. Именно сюда, я имею в виду.  
— Мне прислали буклет об утёсах Мохер. Туристическая компания «Бойл и Бойл», — Джон сдался и подвердил его ожидания.  
— И ты вспомнил, что я тебе говорил об этом месте, и решил съездить и проверить, такое ли оно на самом деле? — не успокаивался Джим.  
— Конечно, вспомнил. И решил съездить и проверить.  
— Удовлетворён? — Джим склонил голову набок, ожидая ответ на самый важный вопрос.  
— Пока не понял.  
— Я всё-таки сброшу тебя сейчас, — Джим легко подтолкнул его в спину.  
— Не давай обещаний, которые не собираешься выполнять, — Джон закутался поплотнее в воротник куртки, напрягшись и сжавшись на один момент, но тут же расслабившись. Рука Джима так и осталась лежать на его спине. — Тогда, например, ты обещал убить Шерлока. Почему передумал?  
— Это очень забавная история, — Джим усмехнулся, придвинувшись к Джону вплотную и обернув свою руку вокруг его талии. Так определённо было теплее.  
— Рассказывай.  
— Угадай, кого я встретил в твоей квартире…  
— В моей квартире? Когда?  
— После того, как ты съехал. Очень вовремя, должен заметить. Кстати, ну и драматический беспорядок ты оставил! От кого так спешил убежать?  
Джон молча стиснул челюсти, вспомнив, как он срезал ошейник Джима.  
— В общем, я быстро понял, где просчитался, и пришёл тебя навестить. Одновременно с Холмсом-старшим.  
— Что он там делал?  
— Делал вид, что ты умер. Ты мёртв в Англии.   
— Что? Как это может быть?  
— По документам. И Джону Уотсону стоит памятник на кладбище, хороший, кстати. На организацию твоей смерти он не поскупился, даже Шерлок поверил.  
— Мог бы просто убить меня…  
— Не мог, — оборвал его Джим. — Так вот. За чашечкой чая на твоей кухне мы и уладили нашу проблему в виде Шерлока. Он держит своего брата и полицию подальше от меня, а я сливаю ему информацию о готовящихся преступлениях государственной важности, которые организуют без моей помощи, а значит, чаще всего действуют неосмотрительно. Далеко не всегда точную, и Майкрофт подключает к расследованию Шерлока. И пока Шерлок идёт по следам, которые приведут его не ко мне, а к моим конкурентам, я обеспечиваю его защиту. Вроде как взял на себя роль его ангела-хранителя.  
— Хочешь сказать, что теперь ты… охраняешь Шерлока? — неверяще улыбнулся Джон.  
— Если что-нибудь будет угрожать его жизни, я окажусь первым, к кому Майкрофт обратится, — кивнул Джим.  
— С ума сойти. Стоило уехать из Лондона, и всё так резко поменялось.  
— Да, это только тут ничего не меняется. Всё так же холодно, — поёжился Джим.  
— Ветер усиливается. Пойдём, пока нас отсюда не сдуло, — Джон поднялся на ноги и протянул руку Джиму. Тот прищурился, посмотрев на его руку.  
— У тебя часы остановились.  
— Чёрт с ними, вставай. Ещё простудишься, заболеешь, а мне потом тебя лечить.  
— Обещаешь? — Джим поднял на него взгляд, выгнув одну одну бровь.  
— Обещаю, — Джон вздрогнул от боли, когда Джим, схватив его ладонь, сжал её со всей силы.  
Джим встал вплотную к нему, разглядывая лицо Джона так, словно никогда его прежде не видел. Джон постарался не смутиться под жадно изучающим его взглядом. Он поднял руки и поправил шарф Джима.  
— Ну раз обещаешь, то пойдём.  
Солёный ветер дул им в спины, подгоняя и уводя прочь от утёсов. Джон не знал, куда именно они придут. Он думал о ближайшем пункте назначения — тепле салона его машины, недалеко, сразу за горизонтом холмов. Куда их приведёт бесконечный путь, он не имел ни малейшего понятия, но собирался во что бы то ни стало сдержать своё обещание.

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается сошипперу-даблджейщику — от тринадцатисантиметровой.


End file.
